The present invention relates generally to decorative trim lighting systems and, in preferred embodiments thereof, more particularly provides significantly improved exterior trim lighting support structure for mounting decorative light "strings" (such as those typically used during the Christmas holiday season) along various exterior edge portions of buildings.
It is a well known practice to "trim" exterior building edges, such as eaves, rain gutters, roofs and windows, with decorative light strings comprising a series of bulb and socket structures secured at spaced intervals to a length of electrical power supply wiring. A variety of methods have been employed to support the light strings along the building edges which they are to decoratively illuminate. A now common scheme is to provide individual socket supporting members which may be screwed, nailed, clamped or otherwise secured in a predetermined, mutually spaced orientation around the particular building edge. Once these individual support elements are fastened into place, the bulb and socket portions of one or more light strings are suitably secured thereto.
Particularly when the building edge to be illuminatingly trimmed in this manner is relatively lengthy, the initial installation of the spaced socket support members is a laborious process since each support member must, for example, be individually screwed into place along the building edge. Additionally, for aesthetic symmetry in the resulting lighting array, care must be exercised to evenly space the individually attached support members. And, of course, care must also be exercised so that the spacing between any adjacent pair of support members is not greater than the socket-to-socket spacing on the light string to be installed.
Moreover, once this multiplicity of discrete socket support members is initially installed, it is also in most instances a rather tedious undertaking to adjust the relative spacing therebetween to establish a shorter or longer uniform distance between adjacent support members to thereby vary the number of string light elements positioned along the particular building edge.
In an attempt to simplify both the initial installation, and subsequent light-to-light spacing adjustments, of string lights in this orientation it has recently been proposed to provide generally plate-like socket support members which may be frictionally wedged between roof shingles and secured to individual light string sockets. While this support technique provides, in many instances, significant cost savings and reduced installation time, it is not without its own limitations.
For example, this type of string light support structure is, as a practical matter, only usable in conjunction with shingled roofs or with other building "layers" between which the individual support members may be wedged. To decoratively light-trim other portions of a building, other types of known light string support structures must be used.
Additionally, the efficacy of this support system depends to a large extent on the closeness of individual pairs of vertically adjacent roof shingles. Missing, broken or bent shingles at a desired roof connection location can require undesirable longitudinal adjustment of the light array, or the use of other types of attachment members at these less than ideal roof locations. Further, wind lifting of the shingles can easily dislodge one or more of the frictionally secured light element support members.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, rapidly adjustable decorative exterior trim lighting system which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventional string light support systems.